


Like Your Father

by Dat_Patriot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Parent!lock, i just needed to get it outta my system okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Patriot/pseuds/Dat_Patriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted a kid named Seamus and I just needed to write a thing.<br/>Now I am done.<br/>I am going back to my other fic now.<br/>//flies away</p></blockquote>





	Like Your Father

In the end they decided on Seamus.

Seamus Jay Holmes.

John had laughed when Sherlock had suggested it. “Really? I was joking when I said to use ‘Hamish’ as a baby name. It even sounds similar!”

Sherlock shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncharacteristic display of self-consciousness, “well, I’m hardly joking when I say I want him to be named after you. He will be taking my sir-name after all.”

John gave him _that_ smile. The smile that meant things were ‘good.’

John signed the papers and held Sherlock’s hand, before lightly kissing his new son’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a kid named Seamus and I just needed to write a thing.  
> Now I am done.  
> I am going back to my other fic now.  
> //flies away


End file.
